fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kramer
Kramer (クレイマー Kureimā) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. He is a mercenary descending from a long line of farmers. Despite his background, he longs to be a hero of legend. In-Game Recruitment * Mercenary: '''Available automatically from the start of Bandit Suppression, then appears in the Mercenary Guild. * '''Permanent: Raise his level to 10 or higher and his Happiness to 9 or higher to unlock his personal mission Stolen Sword. If the Balmung was obtained, then at the end of the mission, you will have the option of letting Kramer keep it or giving it to someone else. Choose the former option and he'll join permanently. Base Stats Growth rates |40% |30% |0% |20% |12% |70% |} Promotion Support Relationships Supports *No One Supported by *No One Overall Kramer is a decent unit. He gets a good personal weapon along with access to blades, can walk on cliffs without taking evade penalties, and has a good HP pool. His main use is countering crossbows who attack at 1 range because of his high AS and bow breaker skill and bait Ballisticians into attacking him, a niche shared only by Elbert. His skillset makes him amazing for dealing with the enemies in the top portion of the map in Chapter 13 and makes him useful for Chapter 14. The other skill Kramer gets is Knock Away, which allow him to unequip an enemy shield. Though its applications are limited, it does have its uses, as it can make bulky shield wielding enemies like Armor Knights and Generals substantially easier to take down, and also allows Sedy to steal the shields to either sell or give to the collector. He has a fairly decent start, as his high strength allows him to deal substantial damage to the Brigands, Pirates, Archers, and Thieves that make up a plurality of the early enemy forces. His base 11 agility gives him instant cut-through against 1 range enemies with the Verian Sword or Scimitar equipped, and he is only two levels away from wielding the Killing Edge and three levels from the Broadsword respectively, both of which grant him reliable and consistent offense. A more subtle strength of Kramer's is his taste in food; two of his favorite foods are Roast Beef and Cod Poelle. The former gives him a large boost in strength and HP, but most importantly, grants him Counter, while the latter not only gives him a large hit boost but also Adept, substantially improving his offense. He is neutral towards most of the better dishes, ensuring he still gets noticeable boosts from them and making him flexible to feed. Despite these strengths though, Kramer's performance is easily replicated during the early-game. Much like Faye and Ruby, Kramer mainly engages in self-improvement early on, though he's noticeably more effective than either of them during this period. Kramer can generally be described to function like a good growth unit from a traditional Fire Emblem game, in that he requires a decent amount of investment, with a strong payoff later on. He starts coming into his own in the mid to lategame, as the map layout and enemy composition play more to this strengths. Much like Ruby and Faye, he is at least worth using to gain access to his personal mission, which nets EXP, a fair amount of money, and the Balmung, which can be given to him for his permanent recruitment or kept for anyone else who can use blades. Ultimately it probably is best on Kramer since his job of dealing with crossbows requires him to avoid the first attack, which the blade's built-in Parry helps with. Gallery File:Berwick kramer.jpg|Kramer's portrait. Kramer Hero.png|Kramer's portrait as a Hero Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters